plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Screen Door Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Screen Door Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: This can't be hurt this turn. |flavor text = Little known fact: He carries a door to protect himself from solar radiation.}} Screen Door Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 4 /4 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability shields him for the turn he is revealed. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. His description is probably referencing to sunscreen, or sun block, a lotion, spray, gel, or other topical product that absorbs or reflects some of the sun's ultraviolet radiation and thus helps protect against sunburn. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' This can't be hurt this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Little known fact: He carries a door to protect himself from solar radiation. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Essentially a more expensive but stronger version of , this zombie is able to destroy a tough plant with 4 health or less and will live for the turn he is played. You can also use this zombie to destroy a plant with 8 health or less, or to stall out Soul Patch as he does 4 damage on the turn when he is shielded, then 4 more damage the next turn. However, be careful as your opponent can play Shamrocket, , or to destroy this zombie after the turn he is played. Because of his professional tribe, he can synergize with Zombie Middle Manager, but it isn't a good synergy because by the time Screen Door Zombie becomes playable, Zombie Middle Manager will be too weak of a fighter, even after he is boosted. And besides, Zombie Middle Manager will not be able to activate his ability on the turn Screen Door Zombie is played. Since he also has the Gravestone trait, Neptuna can use this zombie by pairing up with Headstone Carver as he can boost Screen Door Zombie's stats, but she needs to keep Headstone Carver alive until the Zombie Tricks phase of turn 5. She can also use either Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted to reactivate Screen Door Zombie's ability again. Against If you see a Hearty hero that plays a gravestone and nothing else when they have 5 brains, chances are that it may be Screen Door Zombie. If you think you can predict him, try to play a plant with 5 or more so it is able to survive the turn Screen Door Zombie is played. However, most plants cannot take two attacks from him, so be prepared to lose that plant. Like all Gravestone zombies, this zombie's main weaknesses are and Evolved Blockbuster, as it can instantly destroy him, protecting you or your valuable plants. Gallery ScreenDoorZombieStats.png|Screen Door Zombie's statistics ScreenDoorZombieCard.png|Screen Door Zombie's card ScreenDoorZombieCardImage.png|Screen Door Zombie's card image ScreendoorHD2.png|HD Screen Door Zombie SpriteAtlasTexture-10aa9e2f0c2751740bbb381cc17a8289-512x256-fmt34.png|Screen Door Zombie's textures FrozenScreenDoorZombie.png|Screen Door Zombie frozen IMG 4024.png|Screen Door Zombie with his screen door damaged ScreenDoorZombieFrenzy.png|Screen Door Zombie with the Frenzy trait IMG 4256.png|Sugary Treat being used on Screen Door Zombie BESTCARD.png|A glitched Screen Door Zombie with the Frenzy trait StrikeDoorZombie.jpg|Screen Door Zombie with the Strikethrough trait ScreenDoorMultiTraitHealth.jpg|Screen Door Zombie with a star icon on his health See also * Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Shielding cards Category:Gravestone cards